


Для чего нужны герои

by InkDaisy



Category: Misfits
Genre: F/M, Gen, Theft, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Итак, наш бравый отряд мается бездельем. Им надо чем-то заняться, Саймону нужен подарок... Ничто не уничтожает скуку эффективнее, чем развлекательная магазинная кража. Вряд ли это так уж сложно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Для чего нужны герои

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Heroes Are For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300067) by [recrudescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recrudescence/pseuds/recrudescence). 



> Действие происходит после 7 эпизода, но до финала третьего сезона.

— Вроде бы мило, — сказал Руди, который действительно считал всё милым. Перед ним стоял папайевый смузи, и Кёртис, всё еще хлопотавший за барной стойкой, ворчал, что ему нельзя направо и налево раздавать коктейли, а то люди начнут сплетничать и тогда никто в жизни не заглянет выпить в бар, где продают всякое дерьмо в стаканах с зонтиками. — Может, нам стоит просто...

— Да скучно тут, вот и всё дело, — перебил другой Руди. Он постучал зубочисткой по ребру стойки и обвел взглядом остальных, словно положение вещей безмерно оскорбляло лично его.

— Кое-кому из нас надо работать, — напомнил Кёртис, считавший себя достаточно ответственным, когда это было необходимо. — Не у всех есть куча лишнего времени. — Он махнул рукой в зал паба, но должного эффекта не добился, потому что кроме них в помещении не было никого.

Руди неторопливо зашел за стойку и подтянул себе бутылку «Стеллы».

— А еще не у всех есть лишние деньги, так что нам неебически скучно. — Он широко улыбнулся и вытянул бутылку перед собой. Фыркнув, Кёртис ее открыл. — Значит, Кёртис строит карьеру, делает из себя настоящего человека, а у Келли есть крутой альфонс, торгующий суперсилами.

— Он не альфонс, мудак, — ответила Келли тоном человека, уже повторявшего эту фразу так много раз, что в голосе не осталось и тени злобы.

— А вы, — без запинки продолжил Руди, переключаясь на Алишу и Саймона, — чем вы в свободное время занимаетесь, помимо друг друга? Я понимаю, что на это уходит немало времени, но ради всего... — Руди заткнулся, едва хихикнувшая Алиша и нахмурившийся Саймон синхронно, словно пара театральных масок, развернулись к нему.

— Ну же, расскажите, — настойчиво попросил другой Руди, вертя в пальцах соломинку. — Чем вы вообще занимались?

Алиша приоткрыла рот, но не издала ни звука.

— Ролевыми играми, — наконец ответил Саймон.

— Извращенцы! — провозгласил Руди, подняв бутылку в воздух.

— Это такие онлайн-игрушки, — попытался объяснить Саймон, но Руди продолжил давиться смехом.

— Кому еще есть чем поделиться? — спросил Кёртис.

Время шло.

— Мне надо приготовить подарок на день рождения сестры, — рискнул Саймон и умолк, ожидая, что кто-нибудь найдет грязный подтекст и в этой фразе.

Другой Руди едва не засветился от предвкушения:

— Обожаю дни рождения. Что думаешь подарить?

Саймон закусил щеку.

— Она хочет айпад.

— Погоди. — Брови Алиши поднялись угрожающе близко к линии роста волос. — Ты, блять, серьезно? Я думала, ей четырнадцать исполняется.

— Так и есть. И она хочет айпад.

— Можем его украсть, — предложила Келли. — Если у тебя нет желания ограбить еще один банк. Тоже может сработать.

— Ага, — сказал Кёртис, — просто гениальный ход мысли. У нас же никогда не было приводов в полицию.

Келли пожала плечами.

— Я устала супергеройствовать. Почему бы нам не побыть плохими парнями хоть разок? Магазинная кража — мелочь по сравнению со всем остальным.

— Не думаю, что у хороших парней на счету столько же трупов, как у нас, — заметил Кёртис. Руди со смузи кивнул, но под взглядом своего двойника не произнес ни слова.

— Уверен, Эллен Рипли с тобой бы не согласилась, — сказал Саймон.

Келли весьма выразительно вздохнула.

— Слушайте. Пока у нас нет надзирателя, мы вполне можем убить время, так? Так нефиг вести себя, как бабы.

И. Ну.

В такой формулировке всё сразу обретало смысл.

***

— Это, — сказал Кёртис, — полная херня.

Келли натянула головной убор пониже. Вылететь из «Аргоса» — одно дело, но делать из запретов на вход привычку в других магазинах ей совсем не хотелось. А ведь сегодня как минимум одному из них светило вляпаться в очередное дерьмо.

— Ой, прости, «Каррис» тебя не устраивает?

— Да не в магазине дело, а в идее. Это же идиотизм, понимаешь?

— Ты собираешься объяснить, какого черта ты ноешь, или будешь ныть и дальше?

Кёртис нахмурил брови при виде пушистых брелоков для ключей.

— Руди всё еще в сортире. Он не появляется.

— Чего?

— Он не появляется, — повторил Кёртис, четко выговаривая каждое слово, и Келли с ужасом уставилась на него из-под козырька кепки.

— Да ну нафиг! Он нам нужен. В чем дело?

— Черт знает. Может, все еще злится из-за того раза, когда Руди забыл его в общественном центре.

— Блять, — под нос выругалась Келли. — И правда, херня полная. Это же было всего раз.

— Серьезно, давайте просто купим торт. Разве нельзя сестре Саймона подарить что-нибудь такое? — Он перестал перебирать брелоки и снял несколько со стойки. — Глянь, они с овечками и всякой такой фигней, девчонкам же нравятся побрякушки?

— Да ты шутишь. Саймон ясно сказал, что именно она хочет в подарок, а ты предлагаешь всучить ей эту хрень? Если я когда-нибудь позову тебя на свой день рождения, забудь о приглашении сразу.

***

— А может, — начал Саймон, — нам стоит обо всем забыть.

Нельзя сказать, что он переживал моральный кризис, ведь после всего произошедшего у них осталось не так уж много нравственности и морали, но что-то в этой ситуации, в намерении стащить его младшей сестренке подарок из магазина электроники, было не так. Как в тот раз, когда им надо было положить конец страданиям зомби-кошки, но ни у кого не хватало духу. Что-то не складывалось.

— В смысле, — продолжил он, — может, не надо ее в такое втягивать. Лучше я найду подарок, за который смогу заплатить.

Алиша, воплощавшая собой беспечность, явно решила избегать Саймона и разглядывала портативные колонки.

— Ты вообще о чем? Он что, будет типа нечистый, потому что краденый? Глупость, она всё равно ничего не узнает. А если всё-таки узнает, может, решит, что круто иметь брата, способного на такое ради нее.

— Сомневаюсь, что хоть кто-то считает меня крутым, — рассудительно ответил Саймон.

Алиша шлепнула его по руке, не отрывая взгляда от витрины с портативными DVD-плеерами.

— Если бы мне на четырнадцатый день рождения брат подарил что-то клевое типа айпада, я бы обалдела. Ни одна девчонка не сможет от такого отказаться. — Задумавшись, она поджала губы. — Но если с тобой она себя ведет как засранка, не стоит лезть из кожи вон.

— Вайолет не засранка. Она... — задумавшись, он уставился в потолок, словно там должно было высветиться подходящее слово. — Она нормальная.

— Ага, ты говорил. — Алиша монотонно перечислила, загибая палец после каждого пункта: — Она учится на отлично и не валяет дурака, день рождения у нее незадолго до Рождества, поэтому можно сразу подарить что-нибудь классное, так почему бы и нет?

— Э... Наверное, да.

— Если честно, она, похоже, пиздецки скучная, так что меньшее, что ты можешь сделать — чуть-чуть разнообразить ее жизнь. Без обид. — Она улыбнулась и переплела свои пальцы с его. — Просто скажи маме, что техника помогает в обучении, ее тогда тоже зацепит.

— Ну, мы уже ведем преступный образ жизни, — признал Саймон.

— Да ну, серьезно? — вздохнула Алиша. — Мы сегодня даже не собираемся никого убивать. Так, развлечемся, проверим, сможем ли провернуть. А тебе в последнее время без костюма наверняка скучно.

— Верно, да, конечно, — ответил Саймон чуть громче, чем ему хотелось бы. Может, у него и имелись проблемы с общительностью, но вот с прагматичностью всегда было проще. — Тогда, пожалуй, нам стоит заглянуть к Руди, расшевелить его.

Изначальная идея принадлежала Руди: он предложил отвлечь охранников, пока Келли будет отключать систему безопасности, а его второе "я" стащит айпад. Остальным нужно было просто болтаться по залу, как обычные покупатели, на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. «Работа под прикрытием», — в один голос сказали Руди и Руди, один — ликующе, другой — неуверенно.

Саймон проверил телефон, пока они шли по залу магазина.

— Мне он не писал. Тебе?

— Нет, — ответила Алиша, склоняя голову в сторону уборных. — Думаешь, он еще в туалете?

Саймон нахмурил лоб.

— Воспользуешься силой?

— Если он и правда там, мне бы не хотелось.

— Ладно. — Саймон, казалось, несколько подобрался, подняв взгляд на дверь. — Тогда, думаю, я...

— Да какого хрена, — пробормотала Алиша и открыла дверь.

***

— Мы в пизде, — заявил Кёртис весьма спокойно. — Даже начать не успели, а уже в дерьмо вляпались.

— Или нет, — добавила Келли, которая поправляла прическу, положив сумочку возле раковины. — Глянь на него. Такое чувство, что у него запор.

Алиша уставилась на Руди — тот вцепился в бортик другой раковины и, судя по всему, вел весьма интенсивные, но безвыходные переговоры со своим отражением.

— Ну? Твори свою фигню. Заставь его выйти. Что за задержка?

— Я что, ебаный фокусник? — спросил Руди и тут же насупился, когда остальные, собравшиеся возле раковин, обменялись взглядами.

— Блять, да говорите уже что-нибудь, — пробурчал он после нескольких неприятных секунд тишины. — Всё путём, не надо волноваться.

Келли похлопала его по плечу.

— Не, приятель. Но фокусник нам бы сейчас не помешал.

***

Прокашлявшись, Руди объявил:

— Ладно, План Б к действию. В бой!

— Слушайте этого мудака, ага, — фыркнула Келли, и именно в этот момент дверь в мужской туалет открылась снова.

На пороге застыл мужчина.

— Что за херня тут творится?

— Привет-привет! — заорал Руди, направляясь к двери с распростертыми объятьями. — Так это ты сюда на оргию?

Незнакомец моргнул, скривился и, не сказав ни слова, ушел.

Руди ухмыльнулся и принялся изучать свои ногти.

— Мы вроде как собирались раствориться в толпе, — напомнил ему Кёртис. — Ты мог хотя бы сказать, что мы... нивелируем половые различия, что-нибудь в этом роде.

— Нахер эту фигню, что она бы ни значила. Выдвигаемся, ребята, пора-пора.

Раз уж его сила решила взбунтоваться, Руди оставалось только бодро раздавать указания, но это ему давалось вполне естественно.

Они дружно покинули уборную и направились к двери пульта охраны.

План Б, чуть менее амбициозный, чем провалившийся План А, заключался в следующем: Алиша заводит разговор с охранниками, чтобы дать Келли возможность отключить сигнализацию и камеры слежения; остальные тогда смогут стащить айпад и беспрепятственно выйти прямо через главный вход — и вынести, как заметил Руди, всё, что получится захватить по пути.

— А если они не захотят с тобой болтать? — прошептал Алише Кётрис, оглядывая пару охранников, разошедшихся в дверях.

— Ой, со мной они точно заговорят, — спокойно ответила она, разглядывая своё отражение в зеркальной поверхности экрана и поправляя на голове ленту с бантиком.

— А если один из них — гей? Ты об этом подумала?

Алиша сощурила глаза.

— Да, позитивно мыслить ты не умеешь. Лучше иди подрочи. Или нет, не стоит, мы помним, чем это недавно закончилось.

К ужасу Кёртиса, она и Руди приятельски стукнули кулаками.

Кёртис скрестил руки на груди.

— Ладно, делай что хочешь, только не расстраивайся, если не сработает.

***

Вообще-то началось всё хорошо. Алиша могла разговорить любого, с этим проблем не возникло.

Плохо было то, что она не останавливалась.

Келли стояла в соседнем проходе, старательно изображая ниндзю, маскирующегося под обывателя, и пытаясь не выдать, что способна взломать систему, едва наблюдатели отойдут, но Алиша тараторила с обоими охранниками без остановки. Причем речь шла даже не о товарах или другом способе отвести их от двери; Алиша вспоминала всякую фигню, вроде ее любимой подводки для глаз.

У Келли завибрировал телефон, оповещая о входящем сообщении. Писал Кёртис: «Мы с Руди возле компьютеров, можно побыстрее?»

В ответ Келли попросила заткнуться и набраться терпения и продолжила крайне терпеливо ждать, пока Алиша сменит тему или попросит охранников ей с чем-нибудь помочь — в общем, сделает хоть что-то, чтобы убрать их с дороги. Еще после пары минут стало ясно, что ничего подобного не предвидится.

— Да, я знаю! — Алиша смеялась и трещала о каком-то сезоне Большого Брата. По мнению Келли более неподходящей для обсуждения темы сейчас просто не было.

Прошло еще несколько неприятных минут болтовни, прежде чем Келли отправила Алише полное раздражения сообщение.

— Что-то важное? — просил один из охранников, из чего Келли поняла, что Алиша читала ее сообщение.

— Это от подруги. Говорит, нам надо поторапливаться из-за Руди, Руди и Кёртиса, — тут же ответила Алиша.

Спрятавшаяся за полками Келли закрыла лицо ладонью с ногтями цвета фуксии.

Второй невежа в форме сотрудника охраны «Каррис» растерянно поинтересовался:

— Это что, очередная группа инди-рокеров?

— Не, это тоже наши друзья, — объяснила Алиша. — Круто, знаешь, один из них может...

Келли вышла из укрытия, схватила Алишу за запястье, и, бормоча сквозь сжатые зубы: «Пошли, мне в туалет надо», — утащила ее за собой.

— Ты хоть в курсе, что ты творишь? — спросила Келли, едва они отошли подальше.

Алиша уставилась на Келли так, словно это она проявляла признаки слабоумия.

— Что, прости? Я болтала с ними, как и предполагалось. А вот ты что творишь?

— Спасаю твою задницу, — сухо ответила Келли, отправляя очередную смску. — Это всё сила, больше нечему. Или ты и правда собиралась выложить ему наш великолепный план по ограблению этого ёбаного магазина?

— Не собиралась я, — рявкнула Алиша. — Я просто хотела... — Она неуверенно замолкла. — Ну, мне кажется, я...

— Это как сыворотка правды, — перебила Келли. — Что-то похожее, определенно. А у меня на это дерьмо времени нет.

— Блять. Погоди. — Алиша тут же набрала Саймону. — Эй, один из охранников может заставлять людей говорить правду, если находиться близко к нему, — вполголоса разъяснила она. — По крайней мере, нам так кажется. Наверное. Мы с Келли сейчас это проверим.

Когда они вернулись к пульту наблюдения, там оставался всего один охранник, что значительно упрощало ситуацию, но все равно неимоверно раздражало.

— Лучше бы этой хрени уже не работать, а то кое-кто получит по морде, — проворчала Алиша. Ей уже начинало казаться, что было бы проще уговорить Руди бросить в охранника колонку и устроить догонялки по всему магазину. — Может, оно работает, только если находиться рядом?

Келли смерила взглядом оставшегося охранника — он как раз отвернулся в сторону.

— Встань туда, сделай вид, что выбираешь что-то, потом взгляни на меня и скажи первое, что взбредет в голову. Так мы поймем, в этом парне дело или в другом.

Алиша в точности последовала инструкциям. Как оказалось, первой мыслью в ее голове было следующее:

— Твой макияж выглядит неебически странно, как только Сет его выносит?

Келли закатила глаза.

Алиша тут же отшатнулась и отошла подальше от охранника.

— Чёрт, не ожидала такого.

— Говорила же, — не скрывая ухмылки, ответила Келли. — Силы. Знаешь, точно такое же дерьмо я слышала о себе в твоих мыслях.

— Ты можешь позвонить Сету? — предложила Алиша. — У него обязательно найдется что-нибудь для нас. — Она вздохнула. — В этом деле наши силы нахрен не нужны, правда?

— Не знаю, стоит ли. Он собирался помогать матери в церкви.

— Чушь какая-то, — отрезала Алиша. — Он торгует суперсилами и не может выручить нас, потому что помогает мамочке?

— А по-моему довольно мило, — пожала плечами Келли.

Алиша с удивлением заметила:

— Странно это всё, очень странно.

***

Они снова собрались в туалете — на этот раз женском, на тот случай, если кто-то придет на оргию в мужской.

— Говорю вам, нам нужен Сет, — едва не ныла Алиша. — Я не собираюсь тут весь день торчать!

— На самом деле, — сказал Кёртис, — нам нужна еще одна гроза, чтобы силы у всех перемешались.

Оторвав взгляд от входной двери, Саймон удивленно глянул на Кёртиса.

— По-моему тебя всё еще удручает, что ты способен только поднимать зомби.

— Да ладно? С чего ты взял? — Из возможных вариантов замена сил уже не казалась самым худшим. — Может, нам попробовать подкрасться к нему и вырубить?

Саймон покачал головой:

— Суть этой аферы в том, чтобы хоть раз не вляпаться. Мне не очень хочется — Он улыбнулся надувшей губы Алише. — Давайте просто сходим куда-нибудь выпить, а я найду подарок по дороге.

— Да пошло оно, — Руди хватил телефон Келли. — Начали — закончим. Я с ним поговорю.

Даже несмотря на то, что Келли погналась за ним и затарабанила по двери кабинки, в которую он спрятался, Руди удалось позвонить.

— Эй, Сет, ты нужен нам в мегамаркете «Каррис». Это важно. Келли в беде, приятель.

— Я не в беде! — крикнула Келли через дверь. — Не слушай его.

Голова Руди появилась под потолком: судя по всему, он стоял на унитазе.

— Вопли слышишь, да? — Состроив преувеличенно обеспокоенную гримасу, он подмигнул рассерженной Келли. — Тут охуеть как страшно, понял? Ты нам очень нужен. До скорой встречи, пока-пока!

— Какой же ты мудак, — сообщила Келли, когда Руди выскользнул из кабинки.

— Ничего не отрицаю. — Руди с монаршим апломбом опустил телефон в ее ладонь. — Но не могу не отметить, что ты не рвешься ему перезвонить и всё объяснить.

— Ну, да, — хохотнула Келли. — Что-то делать же надо?

***

— Вы пытаетесь что?

— Мы пытаемся сделать доброе дело, — нараспев повторила Алиша. — Тебе серьезно не верится?

— Как-то не очень, — ответил Сет. Они опять отправились бродить по залам, притворяясь обычными покупателями, поэтому Сет делал вид, что очень пристально рассматривает тостер. — Хотелось бы мне сказать: «Не верю, что вы притащили меня сюда только потому, что нихера не смыслите в организованной преступности», но...

— Этого не было в плане, — сказал Саймон. — Тебе не обязательно оставаться...

— Правда, тогда его несчастная сестренка будет каждую ночь засыпать со слезами на глазах. Из-за тебя, — закончила фразу Алиша.

Сет дернул уголком рта, но продолжил пялиться на тостеры.

Келли раз в сотый оглядела его с ног до головы.

— Ты чем-то важным занимался?

Сет был одет в заляпанные краской треники и футболку.

— Маме надо было помочь приготовить церковь к службе. К празднику унитарии любят всего понемногу.

Келли собиралась сказать, что как раз для подобного мероприятия организация могла бы арендовать общественный центр. А еще именно в такие ситуации их любил втягивать предыдущий надзиратель, толкая при этом речь о том, что они стараются предоставить полный сервис и прочую херню, так что надо следить за порядком в помещении и начать подавать пунш.

— Ты мило выглядишь, — в итоге произнесла она. — Ну, для бездомного, типа.

— Мне надо поменять силу, — выпалил Кёртис прежде, чем Сет успел ответить. — Каждая следующая хуже предыдущей. Когда-нибудь они точно опять станут лучше. Ты уже продал мою предыдущую?

— Даже пару раз, но ее всегда перепродавали обратно. Могу вернуть ее тебе, но вряд ли станет лучше, чем в прошлый раз.

— Самое оно. Давай, нам пора пускать в дело план В.

***

План В по сути представлял собой мыльную оперу, в которой Кёртис с помощью своей прежней способности обращался в девушку и разыгрывал падение в зале, чтобы отвлечь внимание на себя.

— Таким образом, — вещал Саймон с намеком на несвойственную ему оживленность, — даже если кто-то окажется близко к охраннику со встроенным детектором лжи, можно абсолютно честно сказать, что не знаешь, откуда здесь эта девушка и что с ней не так. И никто не сможет опознать Кёртиса, ведь его второго я не существует.

Руди это казалось прикольным.

— Просто идеально. Еще раз: почему мы до этого сразу не додумались?

Никто и не думал отвечать.

— Короче, я подожду, пока они проверят мой пульс или что они там будут делать, проверю, свалили ли вы, и выйду следом прежде, чем включатся камеры. Будет как в магическом шоу, где фокусник исчезает. — Кёртис с ухмылкой покачал головой. — Нейтану бы все это понравилось.

— Нейтан — еблан, — заявила Келли, когда Сет потянулся рукой к Кёртису. — Он заваливает меня письмами по электронке, расписывает планы по каким-то сраным механизмам. Таким, чтобы можно было распиливать людей, а потом склеивать обратно.

Сет повел бровью.

— Что он, черт подери, задумал?

— Говорит, может впарить идею казино или еще куда и получить займ на кругленькую сумму, чтобы всё отстроить.

— И что потом?

— Потом, — Келли театрально развела руками, — он обзаведется лучшим шоу на все времена и сможет купить себе островок на Гавайях, чтобы поселиться там с Марни и малышом.

— По-моему он псих, — с презрением прокомментировал Руди. — Ты согласилась?

— Нет, потому что он мудозвон и долбоеб. Теперь он заебал меня вопросами, почему я не даю ребеночку Марни вырасти на офигительном острове, и всякой такой совестливой фигней.

— Может, стоит дать согласие с условием, что получишь долю от прибыли? — Алиша кивнула, словно оценивая реальную возможность, словно им отчаянно требовался хоть какой-нибудь доход. — Если идея вообще сработает, конечно.

— Конечно сработает, — парировал Сет. — Она же охуенно умная ракетчица, вы не знали?

Келли мотнула головой.

— Да, блядь, я такая. У меня всё сработает.

— Просто отключи сейчас камеры слежения, ладно? — Кёртис всё еще стоял напротив Сета с вытянутой рукой, — Тогда и поговорим о том, будет ли Нейтан тебя обеспечивать.

— Не надо так беспокоиться, — фыркнула Алиша. — На этот раз будет просто.

— Ладно, пофиг. — Кёртис ни выглядел, ни звучал хоть сколько-нибудь убедительно, но все равно кивнул. — А теперь мы это сделаем.

Он протянул руку и Сет ее сжал.

***

Всё действительно было очень просто.

Руди сыграл на Оскар, не меньше: заламывал руки, устроил сцену, раз за разом повторяя, что они не могут оставить несчастную беззащитную девушку валяться на полу, ведь не могут же? Он смылся, едва охранники показались на горизонте, после чего набил карманы всем, до чего только смог дотянуться — включая пушистые брелки, которые долго занимали Кёртиса. Как оказалось, в карманы влезало не так уж много.

Кёртис же был уверен, что тоже заслужил мало-мальскую награду за то, что сдержался и рассмеялся, только когда выскочил из магазина и в соседнем переулке превратился в себя.

Взлом сигнализации и камер слежения занял у Келли в общей сложности десять секунд, после чего она вернулась в зал, где ее ждал Сет.

— Торопись, пока они не очухались. Возьми себе что-нибудь. Будем считать это рождественским подарком, раз с Морокко не выгорело. — Келли стащила с полки аккуратно запакованный смартфон и передала Сету.

Сет отложил его в сторону.

— Мне не нужен новый телефон.

— Тогда выбери себе что-нибудь другое. Или маме. Или продай и купи себе новые кроссовки. — Те, что были на нем, под грязью и пятнами краски были порваны в хлам.

Сет гордо выпятил грудь.

— К твоему сведению, это самые настоящие «Примани».

— Боже, иногда тебе надо просто запрещать раскрывать рот, — сказала Келли, прежде чем поцеловать его.

Саймон и Алиша неподалеку сделали тоже самое и двинулись к выходу из магазина со спрятанным в сумку Саймона айпадом.

***

— Нельзя все мешать в кучу. Не подходит же.

Саймон склонил голову и уставился на подарок, который уже долго пытался запаковать.

— А по-моему ничего так выглядит. Вроде бы.

— Фуфло это, — вынесла вердикт Алиша. — Убери бантики.

Что Саймон и сделал — упаковка чудесным образом стала походить не на обвязанную лентами опухоль, а на подарок.

— Ты должна с ней познакомиться, — тихо произнес он.

— Ты о ком?

— О моей сестре. Я хочу, чтобы ты с ней познакомилась. Думаю, ты ей понравишься.

— Это хорошая мысль? Кажется, ты говорил, что Вайолет нормальная и вроде как скучная.

— Вообще-то это ты сказала, что она скучная. — Саймон положил ладонь на затылок Алише и коснулся ее лба своим, просто наслаждаясь минуткой единения. — Но... Я правда хочу тебя представить. Ты не против?

Алиша улыбнулась и обняла его.

Подарок был надолго забыт на столе.

***

Позже, дома у родителей Саймона, его младшая сестра с радостью примет подарок и по форме упаковки сразу поймет, что спрятано внутри. Ознакомившись с содержимым, она завизжит и запрыгает, как и подобает девочке, получившей шикарный подарок на четырнадцатилетие, и скажет своему брату, что он в общем-то ничего, хоть и неудачник.

Алиша расхохочется без капли стеснения, хотя будет только-только представлена семье.

А Вайолет кивнет с тем же не по возрасту умудренным достоинством, которое часто проявляет Саймон.

— Видишь, — скажет она, — твоя девушка знает, что к чему.


End file.
